Padawan Intervention
by TheFallen1617
Summary: ONE SHOT Ahsoka randomly shows up in Vader's quarters in Imperial Palace 5 years after ROTS. No Suit.


A/N This is a one shot and might be kinda dark so it'll be rated accordingly.

Padawan Intervention

Darth Vader was having a bad day. First of all, the Emperor was forcing him to attend the stupid fifth annual Empire Day. He himself had barely had any time to grieve for his recently departed wife. He stood up from his desk in his super star destroyer and walked to the brig.

"Commander, status report" he barked.

"My lord, we shall be entering Coruscant space shortly. I would like to inform you that the Emperor requests your immediate attention in his offices."

Vader nodded to the man and went to stand Infront of the window that displayed his ship in all her glory and the space warping around it.

"Reverting to sub-lightspeed in 3…2…1" The commander said.

Vader scowled as Coruscant appeared in all of its grandiose glory. His flagship slowly crept forward to the massive planet.

"Commander, ready my ship. I wish to be on the surface within the hour."

"Yes sir." The old man said.

Vader headed down to his personal hanger with his cloak billowing in a wind that nobody could feel. Men parted for him as he climbed into his personal shuttle. He lifted off and shot into space. He set the course for the royal palace and sat back, retreating into his mind for meditation.

Thirty minutes later Vader's eyes shot open, he had landed. He stood up and stretched as he walked into the decompression chamber. Hydraulic mist shot into the chamber and then the doors opened, and the supreme commander walked out of his ship, the mist seemingly clinging to him giving the thousands of storm troopers outside in formation a rather intimidating display.

He met up with his security detail though they were merely there as a formality and he headed up to the emperor's chambers.

"Leave me" he said to his clones.

"Yes sir."

Vader entered the chambers and took note of his master sitting at his desk going over paperwork. He kneeled and waited to be acknowledged. He noticed one of the red guards in the corner holding someone who was chained in force compression cuffs, a bag over their face. Vader raised a single eyebrow. Perhaps it was a Jedi. The cuffs were restricting their force presence so he couldn't tell.

"Rise my apprentice." Sidious said. "I am glad to see you my friend. It seems that in all the excitement of the coming day there was a small breach in security."

Vader's eyes went over to the person chained in the corner. "A Jedi, my master?" he asked.

"Yes, my young apprentice. This scum was found in your quarters during a random security search. You wouldn't happen to know anything about, would you lord Vader?"

"Of course not, my master."

"I would hope not my apprentice. But it is curious that your ex apprentice would be hiding in your closet."

"Ahsoka, my master?" Vader asked. "I assure you I have not had contact with her since she left the Jedi order years ago."

"Well then you won't have any problems executing her publicly tomorrow to commence the start of Empire Day?"

Vader hesitated for a second, but a second was all it took for the emperor to narrow his eyes. "Of course not, my master."

Sidious shot force lightning into his apprentice, not holding back in the slightest and laughing madly.

"Your hesitation is most concerning my apprentice. Take her to a cell and torture her for knowledge and make preparations for her execution. If I sense any betrayal I shall kill both you and the young Jedi."

"Of course my, master" Vader gasped out. "It will be done.".

"See that it does. We cannot have you straying from the dark. You must cut all ties to any previous… relationships" he snarled the last word.

Vader nodded and walked over to his ex-apprentice. He grabbed her roughly by the arm and drug her out of the office towards the dungeons. He could sense her trying to speak but didn't very much care for what she had to say at the moment. His body was still on fire from the Sith lightning.

He threw her into the room and sealed the door. The guards in there immediately strapped her to the table in the middle of the room and made their exit, not trusting the Sith Lord to leave them alive for long in the mood he was in.

He threw the bag off her head with the force and starred into her blue eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded. "Why were you in my quarters? Trying to assassinate me of course. Did you truly think that you could hide from me for so long?"

She opened her mouth to speak but found that the collar around her throat was restricting her vocal cords. Vader whipped out his red blade and with a snap hiss and swish the collar was laying on the ground.

"Skyguy" she started but he cut her off.

"Don't call me that! It is Lord Vader and you will explain as to why you were in my quarters immediately."

"But Anakin…"

"That name no longer has any meaning for me, my apprentice". Vader said heatedly.

Ashoka's eyes narrowed. "You always were stubborn, my master."

"Some things never change. Now, why are you here?" he asked. "I have no desire to kill you but you have backed me into a corner."

"Master" Ashoka whispered, "Why did you turn to the dark side? I came for answers. Why did you turn? I knew about Padme Master, and she wouldn't have wanted you to become what you have.

"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK OF HER" Vader yelled.

"But why? Why would you abandon her and your children? How could you leave her to give birth alone?"

Vader was filled with rage. The instruments of torture surrounding him started floating and roatating at incredible speeds. Then all of a sudden it stopped. What had she said? Children? There had only been one child growing inside of his beloved… What was this.

"I did not abandon her! She abandoned me. After all of the terrible things I did to save her what did she do? Bring Obi Wan to kill me and end up dead." He said quietly.

"Dead? Anakin Padme didn't die, she escaped with Obi Wan after your duel and gave birth on Polis Massa… she lives on Naboo. I though you knew."

"What?" Vader asked? All of a sudden he stopped short. A cold feeling spread throughout his body. "My master said that I killed her. That I killed my own child. Why did you say children? We only had one child."

Ashoka's eyes had widened to the size of saucers. Then her eyes narrowed in anger. "Your master lied. Your children, twins by the way named Luke and Leia are living on Naboo with Padme and her family." Tears were rolling down Ashoka's cheeks. "All this time Padme thought you knew and abandoned her."

"No" he whispered. The cold feeling was slowly spreading throughout his body, filling him with power and righteous anger. All of a sudden he shot up to his feet.

"You need to leave." He said.

"What? No you need to come with me. We can get away from the Empire Anakin, you can see your children."

"The Emperor will never let that happen. He will hunt us until we are dead. I must destroy him."

As he said that alarms blared through the building.

"Shit. He must have been listening." He reached into his robes and pulled out his old saber. He handed it to his Apprentice "You must go Ashoka, the code for my ship is 'Angel', go to my wife and tell her I'm sorry, the Emperor must be destroyed."

She looked into his eyes, which were odd. One was a Sith yellow and the other a sky blue. "Be careful, Skyguy."

"I will Snips" he said with a sad smile.

They went into the hallway and were immediately met by overwhelming blaster fire. They snapped out their sabers and quickly took care of the 5 storm troopers shooting at them. They went to the lift and went up. They got out into the hallway to his personal hanger bay and fought their way to the shuttle. They walked up to the shuttle and Anakin looked on sadly as he activated the codes for his ship.

"You were like a daughter to me Snips, remember me." He said simply as she walked up the ship.

She opened her mouth up to speak but stopped short as she saw a storm trooper raising his blaster to shoot Anakin in the back. She quickly jumped into the bolt that would have killed her master. She crumpled to the floor as she felt searing pain in her lower abdomen. She was barley aware of Anakin tearing the trooper apart with the force before he got to her.

"You're going to be alright Snips" he said automatically.

"Not likely, Master" she said weakly.

"Shhhh" he said, picking her up and bringing her into the cockpit of the ship. He switched it to an autopilot course for the palace on Naboo. She would be taken care of.

"Goodbye my Apprentice. Thank you."

But she was already unconscious. The shuttle started to lift so he sprinted off it, with every step he felt his righteous anger building. He stepped onto the hanger to face at least 20 storm troopers. He defended the ship as it launched out into the Curecanti sky. He quickly dispatched of the troopers and made his way to the lift. Along the way he had to tear through countless troopers but found it easy as a power he had never felt before filled him. He set the lift to the emperor's chambers.

He scowled at the elevator music playing the imperial march. He'd always hated the song. The Imperial Palace was so large that it took 15 minutes to get from top to bottom so he sat in the elevator and thought of all the ways he'd been wronged. The list was quite extensive. The more reasons he thought of the angrier he got. After 10 minutes the force was visibly crackling around him.

Vader had thrown himself into study of the force and had quickly surpassed his master in knowledge and raw power. He could feel Sidious's tainted signature reeking of fear. He knew what was coming. The chosen one would fulfill his destiny tonight.

The elevator opened and Vader jumped into action, immediately taking on four of the Sith Master's acolytes. He dueled ferociously and easily took one of them down with a quick stab through the chest.

He reached out his hand and started force choking one of the acolytes whilst dueling the other two. He quickly dispatched one of their arms and crushed the throat of the other. The fourth was easily bested and sent down with a brutal slash to the chest.

He walked through the double doors and saw his master sitting in his desk. The master sith stood and immediately trained his hateful eyes on his apprentice.

"It has come to this, my young apprentice. Throwing everything that we built away for some pathetic being? Someone not fit to lick your boots. I shall give you one chance to stand down and all will be forgiven. The simple price you shall pay is the lives of your offspring. Give them to me and you shall live."

"You have grown arrogant in your old age, my master." Vader spat.

"It's treason then?" The Sith asked in outrage, activating his dual lightsabers.

"You will not have my children"

"So be it."

With that, the two sith leapt at each other, power rolling of both in waves. The impact shattered all glass within 3 kilometers of the palace. Vader matched each of the fast blows with a ferocity that Sidious had never seen.

For the first time in decades, the dark lord felt fear. It wasn't long before Vader found an opening and took the opportunity. He disarmed his Master of one of his sabers, cutting through it and two of the dark lords fingers. Sidious barely flinched at the loss, instead putting his injured hand behind his back and gathering power through it.

The battle was rather one sided from there and Vader eventually took the sith lords other saber along with the whole hand. He raised his saber to strike the final blow but stopped when the force seemed to scream at him in warning. Sidious put his all into the force lightning that he shot at his former apprentice.

Vader fell to the ground in pain. Ever nerve in his body was on fire. The SIth Master started cackling and increased the flow of lightning until his full power was shooting into the young man in front of him.

"You see my apprentice, you could never beat me. I am all-powerful. I am eternal. I am the dark side!" He said as he felt his bond with his apprentice fading into nothing. He smiled when the man stopped moving. Lord Vader was dead.

The Dark lord turned with a smile on his face and sent for a med droid to see to him get a new hand when he heard something. He froze as he recognized the laughter behind him.

"What is this? I killed you! Lord Vader is dead!"

The man in front of him cackled just as madly as he had before. "I am not Vader, I am Skywalker. Son of the force and you will die."

Palpatine sneered and shot as much force lightning as he could at the man. He was satisfied as the lightning connected with Skywalker but his sneer quickly turned into disbelieving horror. Anakin was still cackling madly, the lightning seemingly absorbing into him without harm.

"You cannot harm me! The force cannot harm the force! You will die old man, and my destiny shall be completed."

Sidious went for his spare blade but fund he could not move. His eyes went over to Skywalker and saw his finger curled. One finger was holding down the most powerful being in the galaxy. Skywalker slowly walked forward with an evil grin on his face and it was at that moment that Sidious felt it. He felt a pressure at his throat.

His hands went to his throat but he quickly became aware of the fact that he couldn't even move his hands. He started floating up with an invisible hand gripping his throat. It was at this moment that his royal guard burst into the room. Fifty gaurds poured into the room and circled the two. Anakin raised his other hand, causing Sidious's body to be released of the freeze but all did was cause Sidious to start clawing at his throat, drawing blood.

In an incredible display of raw force power, Anakin shoved every guard into the walls surrounding him breaking every bone in every one of their bodies. He then refocused on the disgusting being in front of him.

"I have wasted enough time on you my master. And now… You will die."

With that, Darth Sidious's throat was crushed, and the room descended into silence. It was then that he heard a large boom. He looked out the window to see a large beam of laser coming towards him from the emperor's flagship. He raised his hand and stopped the laser that was the size of a skyscraper in midair, then deflected it back towards the ship. The shields absorbed all of the fire but was weakened immensely.

He strode out to the balcony and raised both of his hands, reaching out to the massive super star destroyer and grabbing hold of it with the force. He used all of his strength to bring the destroyer down and slowly drug it down to a nearby starport, crashing it into the runway and destroying it. By the time he was done, the force was almost visible with how much he had been using, it saturated in the atmosphere and started growing life in the form of trees in every crevice that was open in the massive planet. He didn't notice this, he instead found his way to the emperor's personal shuttle.

He flew it to the Executor and Immediately used his newfound powers to destroy any followers of Sidious on board. He was surprised to see his admiral had been a spy. He put the newly promoted Admiral Piett in control and then proceeded to cleanse his fleet of Sidious supporters.

He briefed his new fleet on the situation and his goal to destroy the Empire. Anakin was immensely surprised at the agreement he found in his crew, it seemed that they all despised the Empire and wanted change.

With the power of his fleet he went to every place that the empire touched and killed, bribed, and tortured every Sidious supporter until the galaxy was free of the previous Emperor's reign. He was nearly 10 years older by the time he had a firm hand on the galaxy. He had personally seen to the abolishment of any form of slavery and had weeded out the corruption that came with the Imperial Senate.

Lord Anakin Skywalker of the New Republic Order had brought balance to not only the force, but the Galaxy as well. It was with this in mind that he finally went to Naboo to confront his family and his Padawan. He had been hiding from them for all these years. He was met with thunderous applause from the Nubian people, they hadn't forgotten all that he had done for them not only as a young Jedi, but as a leader of the Galaxy as well.

Naboo had been under heavy taxes from the previous Empire and was barley able to keep afloat. Poverty and suicide had been up 500 percent. It was not an exaggeration that the people had been ecstatic to see him. His heart fluttered when he saw the queen and a woman who looked strikingly familiar standing side by side. Her long brown hair and chocolaty eyes shone through the crowd of the people gathered. He didn't fail to notice the two teens standing by her, both being a carbon copy of their parents. His eyes trailed to the Jacor snippet on Padme's neck and he felt a tug of hope go through his darkened heart.

He strode forwards, the crowd parting like the red sea as the most powerful man in the galaxy all but ran to his family.

He got to the platform they were standing on and stopped. He didn't know what to do. He stared dumbly at his family, etching their faces into his very core. His eyes widened as his wife walked up to him and smacked him across the face with as much force as she could.

His battalion of the 501st raised their weapons at her but he, rather overdoing it raised his hand and crushed every blaster in the courtyard.

"That's for leaving us!"

"I deserved that" He said

She slapped him again

"That's for becoming a Dark Lord" She screeched.

"And that"

And then she leaned in and wrapped him in an embrace, kissing the devil out of him.

She leaned in more and whispered into his ear

"That's for coming back to me"

**END**


End file.
